A Hunting Story
by thefashionista
Summary: A soul searching story between Zuko and Azula. Brotherly and Sisterly love :D A bit of Ty Lee and May too
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and Notes..: I don't own Avatar and just to give a little information this is when Zuko betrayed his Uncle. I'll be writing about the rest of the characters in later chapters. Anyway this is only for 3 days when Gen. Shanshan made his proposal to both of them. Both of them however had to much to lose not to refuse seeing as was a gifted warlord and was climbing the war ladder of the firenation with alarming speed. Enjoy

"Fire Princess Azula, you're brother is waiting for your reply." A tiny voice came from a bowed figure of a maid.

"All right, tell Zuko I'll be there."

The woman stood up, bowed low and went out quietly. Azula was standing next to the window. The light contrasting elegantly at her slim figure. She sipped a little water from her cup, put on a coat and followed her servant.

"Prince Zuko, she'll be there."

"All right that's good to know, not like she'll say no anyway right?" He said, smiling at the young maid.

"No sir, I believe not. Have a good outing sir." She bowed low and went silently out.

Zuko relaxed, he honestly thought Azula would refuse. But anyway, as he put on a beautiful hand sewn jacket, what have I got to lose? It's just a day of hunting afterall. Not like if you don't manage to shoot one tiny deer you'll lose face forever. Or would you..? He smiled slightly and thought. Yes you would lose face. He opened his desk, felt around for that secret compartment. It was made by the manufacturer himself. One of the kinks of knowing the conservative and traditional Tou You Pou is this as he finally found that tiny compartment. He pressed it gently and out popped a slim long case. He opened it slowly and slowly looked at the contents. The marvelous machine gun was lying at the decorated silk. The silk was decorated by colorful images of the jungle. He took out the gun and slowly savored the glory of having it.

The shotgun, made from the finest copper and steel to ensure perfect precision and ensuring you won't miss. He touched it gingerly, just as the bookcase a.k.a the hidden door opened.

"Hello Zuko, heard from certain babble mouths that you, Azula and General Shanshan would hunt out in the mountains of Apo." Came a voice from a slim and pale figure.

"May! How nice to see you. hmm, we are I suppose." He grinned at her stupidly and showed her the gun.

May didn't take it but looked at it with mild interest.

"I suppose, it would do. But to be honest Zuko, why would you do this? It's so..asinine."

"Ah well in the words of General Shanshan, to help build up to whatever shaky foundation of relationship that me and Azula have." He exhaled slowly and continued "Besides aren't you and Ty going to have a tea party or something like that..?"

"It's a small get together party of old comrades!!." She said testily, eyes flashing.

"All right then." Zuko smiled foolishly again and looked at the slim shotgun. "But anyway May, me and my second uncle used to hunt the Miyalalas. We camped at night, trekked the jungle and waited for the perfect prey to come." Zuko became curiously silent at this point as he dwelled on youth. "Well that was only once, when he came over to visit us in the Summer Palace. It was only for four days with me and his sons then off we went to Ember Islands. But it was simply the best." Zuko sighed and stayed silent. May decided to keep quiet as the memory of hunting with a very distant and not so crazy uncle was relaxing. But then..

"Zuko well? Are you ready?" A voice came sharply off the entrance door. Zuko looked up and smiled at his sister. She was wearing a respectable hunting outfit.

"Has there ever been a time when I was not ready?" He smiled gently but his eyes froze.

Azula smiled genially too, she was completely relaxed, she took a look at Zuko's study room and her dark clever eyes fell on May.

"Azula nice to see you." May said cordially. May looked completely emotionless and still. She took a glance at Zuko and said "Well I better go. Have fun Zuko." She nodded brusquely at Azula, took one step at Zuko, kissing him at the cheek and went silently off.

Zuko smiled slightly still holding the shotgun.

"Ah, May take care." He said to her, just before she closed the door. She paused, looked again at Zuko and went off.

After that Zuko looked back at Azula who took a seat at one of the armchairs. She looked very pretty indeed, her riding ensamble was very rich and vivid. She glanced at Zuko who said

"I haven't dressed yet. Did you hear from Li ShanShan yet?"

"Oh he's ready to take off, he's in the stables. I must say I am looking forward to this. Are you?" She replied softly. The whole time she was replying never taking off her eyes at him.

"Yeah I am..." Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. He nodded at the door that lead to his closet.

"Just a minute. By the way do you know where Father is?"

"Oh I guess he's off at his study, organizing and planning the affairs of the Fire dynasty. Why do you care anyway?"

Zuko stared at her for a moment and replied quite testily. "Oh I don't know it's just that the whole time I've been back I've seen nothing of him but the day of him announcing my dignity and honor back. It just seems a little..-"

"Whoa there, Father is a very busy man of course, what do you expect? Him to be here and cuddle and joke around? Do you honestly expect that?" She replied without change of expression.

Zuko looked at her hopelessly and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. "I don't know Azula..I just felt that maybe..maybe..I don't know."

Azula looked at him with amusement. She seemed on the verge of saying something but held back. Zuko didn't see her expression but went wordlessly to his closet.

Azula breathed deeply and closed her eyes counting one to ten. A very useful technique for getting your thoughts together and of course your spirit. What she really wanted to say is that Father is trying to mold Zuko back into the principles of becoming a great Firelord. The ability to hold back your emotions, to do the best thing for your country, not really caring if it's the right way to do it. As long as it gets it done. She exhaled out and the last one..hmm funny I seem to forgotten. Nevermind, not important. I suppose the reason Father is intentionally avoiding us is because he doesen't know how to act like a Father. A real father, she mused. Never not even once in her short life of fourteen years did her father ever say anything encouraging, hug or kiss us. Not Mother, or God-forbid Uncle, Zuko...

She looked broodingly at her brothers study. Very spacious, in line of the latest fashion..I suppose if you're royal and all you have to be on top. Even the most superficial things. She closed her eyes silently and thought of the day she had planned. First go riding up the mountains with Gen. S. Zuko and me would be riding the new purebred horses..and what else.

She opened her eyes suddennly and smiled I better get one. Or else.

The door that lead to the closet opened quietly. She glanced at the destined Fire Lord. Right now he's looking high and mighty with the dyed leather jacket and boots. Top notch everything..

"Let's go then." She nodded at him and bit back a genuine smile.

Zuko followed her slowly out the door.

"Have a good outing Prince Zuko, Princess Azula." Came the voices of various members of the staff. Azula barely heard them but Zuko nodded to each one.

When they finally reached the stable Gen. Shanshan was there to meet them.

"Prince Zuko, Princess Azula." Doing a small bow. "An honor to have you two as company." The tall broad man said as they admired the stable.

The stable was a large spacious thing. Smelling faintly of hay and horses, it had great architecture, Azula noted subconsiously as she looked carefully around.

"May I introduce you to Juniour and Marifoy?" He pointed gently at the biggest horses at the stable. "And once again it is an honor."

"Nonsense General, you are afterall the best man for the job of guiding us up." Azula replied cordially.

"I must say it would be quite an adventure won't it?" She continued. She glanced at her companions who stood motionlessly. She sighed and opened the gate, patting the dark horse as she went in.

"Who's this?" She asked at Gen. Shanshan.

"That's Marifoy, I must say she's very subservient and timid. You won't have a tough time riding her. But Junior on the other hand.." He left his words leaving no doubt about what he thought about Junior..

"Then it that case, I want Junior. I like a bit of challenge you see." She said mischeviously. She smirked at Zuko who just shrugged.

"Let's go!"

And with that Zuko and Li Shanshan rode their horses with their bags and rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know it was nice of Azula to let us use her garden" Ty said conversationally.

May looked at her warily, already Ty was becoming more and more festive she thought as she watched her pick off several flowers off the bushes.

"You know Ty, this is actually her family palace. So it isn't hers." She replied serenely. She watched the caterer warily putting and setting up the tents.

"Even so..you know she wouldn't be too pleased." She replied happily. Ty Lee was standing in the middle of the lawn, her hair in disarray but in a very cute fashion.

"It's nice that so many of our old playmates agreed to come and reconnect. You know what my Ying teacher told me? She said-"

"Ty I don't care." May cut in pointedly. She rolled her eyes at the new banners and decorations that the management was setting up.

"What is that?" She pointed at a particularly exuburant banner.

Ty Lee glanced up and smiled. "Oh May, that's a small welcoming banner. Here May take a look at this." She said happily. She picked up the boquet that she made and but the whole thing down May's face.

"Ugh, not my style. Ty, I thought we agreed to make this party both in our tastes. It seems it's all yours!" May said angrily, still eyeing the banner. She was trying to discern the writing but given that the sunlight was reflecting at it, well it was particularly hard.

"Don't worry May. The caterers and staff aren't done. They have your party decorations in hand and they will do it. Cheer up May, this would be fine." Ty said graciously not looking at her friend.

May just closed her eyes quietly and gave a long exhale. "Whatever May, I just want this whole thing done."

With that May walked silently and elegantly out, avoiding the caterers and boistrous helpers as she did so.

Ty Lee waited till her friend was out. Then she turned called out the head.

"Quick get the candles and panda's out."

"Miss, are you sure?" The man replied nervously. He was a short and pudgy man, he was dressed in the company's uniform.

"Are you sure Miss May would like it too?" Sweat was covering his face, making his forehead shiny. His eyes slitted and worried.

"Of course! What could possibly go wrong." Ty Lee smiled at the manager and waved her hand at the background vaguely. "And make sure to put the tables in and orderly manner, a messy and disorganized setting could affect the serene and happy atmosphere we both want." She nodded at him and walked off. Doing superb and graceful gymastics as she went.

"Now it only as far as 15 kilometers then it's the inn we're we stop." said conversationally to two teenagers behind him. It was a normal humid afternoon in the scenic provinces of the fire nation. paused for a moment, seeming to collect his wits as he folded his map and urged his horse faster.

"It's going to be a smooth slow ride going there, so you two just enjoy the scenes." He said smiling. He readjusted his hat and looked back unworriedly at his companions. Azula was calm and quiet, Zuko was having trouble getting in with the pace of his horse.

"No worries General, we've sat through hundreds of hours of ardorous travelling before." Zuko replied. "Umph, Mafiroy's tough. Slow down old boy." Haltingly.

"Ugh." Zuko gasped.

"Psh, seems like all the equestrian classes you've gone trough is a waste."

Zuko didn't reply but concentrated hard on keeping up. One, two, three umph.

"Hey I think he's thirsty Zuko."

Zuko frowned and looked at his sister. She was looking at his horse speculatively. Sigh, maybe she was right, what's up with Azula anyway? Why is it that every thing that she does is right? Or was it a matter of perspective. I don't really know, just like everything else. Zuko sighed and rubbed his forehead. His head was aching, his back in pain from the weight of his back..

"You know, I think you're right Azula." He signaled to stop. stopped who was followed by Azula. Zuko got the canteen and gave it to his horse.

"Jeez, this place is deserted." Came the drawling voice of Azula. Zuko clutched the canteen harder than he would normally have. "The whole place is a complete ghost town. Which is a pity, I could only imagine how this place would look if it had it's bustling peasants and merchants. Hey Zuko, after you could I borrow your canteen? I think my horse is thirsty too."

Zuko clenched his teeth tightly and replied a little testy "Where's your water?"

"Oh it's here, I still have it. But it would be such a waste of time if I remove the things on top of it, because you see it's on the bottom. A way of perserving it's coolness. You don't mind do you?" Azula looked over her bags and looked at Zuko, who was still giving water to his horse. "Anyway when your thristy and warm I could give you my water, which is cold."

"Sure Azula, no problem." Zuko relax he told himself mentally. He stood up straight and gave the canteen to Azula. It must be the heat that makes me so irritable, he thought feeling the sweat running down his back.

"Gen. Shanshan is it generally this hot out here?" He asked timidly glancing at the broad man.

"Ah" He chuckled, usually it's hotter than this. "Don't worry you'll get used to it. But once we reach the mountains, the trees would give you shade and respite from the fiery sun." He smiled genuinely, his brown eyes sparkling. "It's going to be grand."

"I hope so." Came Azula's voice. She put on her coned hat back, climbed on Junior and looked expectantly on the two of them.

"Let's go then." Zuko said immediately. "By the way are you two up for taking a look around at some of these houses?" He asked quietly looking at the back of his sister.

Azula smiled and looked at her other companion who was busy getting up. She looked at his brother and smiled wider

"Why not."

"Ty Lee! What's with the monkeys and the clowns? It's starting to look like a kiddie's birthday. Not a pleasant tea party." May said exasperately at her friends oblivous face.

"Why?"

"Oh May, don't worry! It will be fine, come to think of it. IT WOULD BE AWESOME!" Ty Lee said practically jumping up and down, a crazy grin on her face. She beckenoned someone on the background.

"Here May, meet Archie Monstaryfy. He's from Los Nevada, a colony! He's a real expert on what party comers and guests expect and would love to see. Talk to him."

May sighed at the two of them. She bit back the words she wanted to say but instead said

"Ty just get rid of the animals and clowns. Add some more chairs and food and please don't make it a real tea party."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. I feel a headache coming, heck this party isn't even worth it. She thought privately. She opened her eyes and saw Ty's big round eyes staring back at her.

"Ok?"

Ty turned back at Archie Monstaryfy.

"Got that?"

"Got it."

Ty Lee smiled at May's face and twirled away.

May inhaled slowly in and out then she went back in the direction of the living room if only..

"Oh and Miss? Your guests are coming at 15 minutes from now."

May opened her eyes suddenly and scowled.

"Then get to it! Remove all the unnecessary stuff and put on some music. I am staying at the couch all right?" She replied tiredly.

Hopefully Zuko is having a better time than me. I am feeling so stressed. Jeez why? Oh why do I feel so easily stressed.

A small bungalow on the edge of an old abandoned town stood quietly and serenely beside a jungle of trees and weeds. It had marvelous carvings and motifs on it's windows and doors. A sight that probably attracted two royalties and a decorated general.

The door opened slowly as the person opened it. He gently went it and looked in.

"Whoever lived here must be affluent." Azula commented looking up and down at an elaborate fire symbol on the door. She touched the wooden doorknob slowly.

"Must be the mayor then." Came the gruff reply of the general. He watched Zuko go in deeper at the darkened house.

"This will be fun." Azula smiled malevolently at her brother. His back disappearing then appearing again as he lit his hand.

"Hey check this out." Zuko said, his voice echoing on the vast bungalow.

General Shanshan closed the door and followed Azula who conjured her own fire. He breathed in slowly and tried to calm down his heart which was beating hard. He wasn't easily scared really, he just love thrills. And this empty house strangely gave him an exciting thrill and anyway, he smiled, I bet Azula has something up her sleeve.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jom stood straight on the hills of the besotten land. His muscles aching, his feet swollen but still he stood waiting for the signal." General Shansahn's voice dropped mysteriously. Zuko rolled his eyes and looked at Azula's expression. He couldn't exactly tell how she looked like, the fire was flickering off and on creating a strange half contrast to everything. Gen. Shanshan cleared his throat and continued dramatically.

"Jom knew he stood at that muddy hill for more than six hours waiting just for that signal. The suroundings beside him was either burned off or thrashed and beaten in some horrible way. He closed his eyes and applied the basic rules of meditation. C'mon you all know it, count one to ten, concentrate on your breathing. In and out. In and out." At this point stopped and breathed deeply. Azula grumbled quietly.

And he Zuko, smiled inside. 's pointless stories has been driving them up on the wall. From them trotting on the horses to looking around an old bungalow. But he had to be honest to himself. He didn't exactly mind the old man's rambles. It reminded him strongly of Uncle.

He scowled quietly as the memory of Uncle Iroh broken and old, rotting in the box jail cell came up vividly.

"Jom looked up at the sky, it's glittering stars reminded him of old spirits and kings. And at that point he wished that the war was over. The pointless revolution and anti-avatar arguments and witch hunts done. The sky was beckoning him to go back to his western house down at the beach, sit down with his children and repeat the old myths and legends that his ancestors repeated. The old yeller tree wished the wind to stop, but the wind dynamic and youthful just kept swaying. The child wishes to follow his parents but his parents, gone frome the earth and so is their wants." stopped impressively at that point. He smiled at the poem, through not the exact thing, and as Zuko suspected, he had forgotten the original poem.

"It's such a pity that I had forgotten old songs and memoirs." smiled sadly facing a small portrait of a little dog.

"Yes I have never heard a poem so horrible." Azula replied back. She looked at the portrait that the old man was looking at.

"Looks like a replica of "The Manchu's Dog" right?"

"At least you got the message right . Ugh, this place is too dusty, the dustballs are the sizes of round cheese."

"Hmm a very good replica then Azula. You know what I don't get? It's the extravagance of this bungalow. The walls and floor are varnished completely. The wood is dark mahogany and the furniture are designed from the dynasty of Empress Liu Xialer."

"That's it then. The whole town became bankcrupt under the corrupt rule of the mayor." Zuko said.

"Let's take a look at the upstairs shall we?"

"Wait, take a look. It's a photobook. Very vintage I see." Azula said, flicking over the pages. Zuko looked at it, it was old and the pages were yellowed with age. Azula suddenly smiled, she looked at him and said "This photo is puzzling. The villagers aren't posing with the Mayor and his wife in this photo. Take a look." She continued, she flicked the pages fast so all they could see was blurring faces and crowded photos. She stopped abruptly to a smiling face of the mayor and his wife. Then she turned it to the next page, the photo was just as the same as the rest, except maybe different positions and different faces from aging. She smiled at the puzzled faces of her companions.

"I wonder why."

May took a deep breath and looked at the sickly shade of green table. If she valued her dignity she wouldn't do it. But then she had to know what were they saying in the other room? She looked at the window and saw Ty Lee jumping up and down, her expression animated and happy. The other man, oh god she forget his name was looking pretty excited too. She just couldn't go out and ask what they're doing. It was going to be like the crash of hillenburg.

Phew,pew pew CRASHH. They wouldn't tell her. So she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and put her face sideways on the table. Ha! It works I could totally hear what they're saying. She cringed inwardly at the stickyness and the grime of the table and concentrated.

"YES I SWEAR MAY WOULD LOVE THIS!"

Oh no, don't tell me that Ty Lee ordered another set of bizarre and strange stuff that she would only think off. She clenced her teeth tightly and waited for the man to answer. What was his name again?

"Yes, yes I am sure she would, given..given her set of tastes. She would appreciate his appearance."

Wait, wait hold back the party train. What did he say? HE? Who, what argh! Damn she should have taken more participation to this party. She had a sickening feeling that this party would bomb and fail. Damn.


End file.
